Cracked Masks
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: Starfire has always had that happy mask to hide the horrors of her past. What happens when her mask cracks and her past catches up with her? Can the Teen Titans save her from destroying herself? Or will she be overlooked as usual?
1. Happy Mask, Hidden Scars

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Anyway, This is a Brand New Plot Bunny that's been bouncing around my head. You always hear about Ravens Dark Past and about her being a tortured half demon and that's why she and Robin are so good together. They are both dark and understand each other Blah Blah Blah.**_

_**WHAT ABOUT STARFIRE! She was sold into slavery by her family and turned out to be owned by her sister that freaking hated her. She survived slavery for years in the comics where she was fucking tortured and Raped by any damn alien that came along. She was degraded in the WORST way possible. HOW could you forget that!**_

_**Wanted to explore the possible consequences her past would have on Starfire's Psych and What she hid behind her happy mask. We all know its impossible to always be that happy. **_

_**AN: Im using a mix of comic and animated history with a slight twist of my own. Mostly Comic **_

_**Sorry for my Rant. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter Inspired By: **__Somewhere I belong and Easier to Run By Linkin Park _

_**WARNING: Cutting, Angst, Implied Rape, Torture, Slavery, Possibly drinking and Drug Use, Implied Sexual Situations, slight implied incest**_

**Summary**: Starfire has always had that happy mask to hide the horrors of her past happens when her mask cracks and her past catches up with her? Can the Teen Titans save her from destroying herself? Or will she be overlooked as usual?

* * *

_**Welcome to Cracked Masks**_

* * *

Starfire stared at the glass of Scotch she was holding, her hand trembling. It was all coming back. She thought she had forced that time to the darkest deepest part of her mind. Apparently even that wasn't enough.

She could feel it, old memories and ghostly feelings creeping over her. She wanted to scream, to destroy something, to do something to take her mind of it. She had to _do something. __Go somewhere!_

"_**It isn't like the others would notice anyway" She thought sardonically. **_

She had tried use them as a distraction earlier. Tried to call out for help without actually asking for it out loud.

If they actually looked at the alien princess, I mean _really loo_k, beyond her mask,

They would notice that the happy joyful naive being they saw everyday was just a facade to mask the broken scarred girl underneath. Some of that happiness was not faked, of course, but most of it was. She knew more about the universe than they thought, especially the dark sides of it. A part she has been very intimate with voluntarily and involuntarily.

* * *

**_A whip cracked sharply against her skin and she arched her back in agonizing pain as specks of blood flew everywhere._**

**_Her sisters voice purred in her ear. "You've been a very bad girl Koriand'r. You know how we punish bad girls." _**

**_She felt the hands flip her over on her injured back. Someone... No!_**

**_Some MONSTER ripped her shirt open and a hand slid down her stomach, moving down and down and down until ..._**

* * *

Starfire gasped and stumbled, dropping her glass where it broke on the floor. She landed on her knees, breathing heavily, emerald eyes clouded with phantom pain.

She looked toward her closet, eyes wide. She knew where to go!

She raced towards her secret going out stash of clothes, hidden behind her uniforms. She was going out for a while. And she wasn't going to be Starfire anymore.

No, she was Kori Anderson. Resident "Fuck All" Rebellious Party Girl.

_**She trusted no one**_

_**Loved no one **_

_**And served No one but herself**_

Kori dressed in a green long sleeve sweater dress that hung off her shoulders and brought out her eyes. She paired it with a large black belt, earrings, and black pumps. She swiped some mascara on her already long and defined eyelashes and put on eyeliner, which focused in on her eyes and made her look more exotic than before. Grabbing her black leather coat, she left the room and walked into the living area.

She tried to put her usual perkiness in her voice. "See you later friends. I will be back at a later time."

No one even looked up at her or even acknowledged her words except for a unintelligible rumble from Robin and a dismissive half wave from Raven.

**"What did she expect?" She wondered bitterly.**

**They didn't even acknowledge her fully when she was right in front of them.**

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Starfire flounced into the room. She had started having nightmares about her past weeks ago and it was getting to the point that she was desperate enough to indirectly ask for help from her friends. She could feel the ends of her grasp of reality starting to unravel.

**She had to keep her sanity**

**She hadn't come this far to lose it now.**

"Hello friends! What are you doing?" She said with a bright smile

No one turned to look at her. Raven was absorbed with a huge tomb about some kind of dark archaic magic, Robin was looking over some cases or something and obsessing as usual, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

Her smile faltered before it was back to the previous intensity and she walked over to Raven. "How about we go and meditate Raven friend?" Starfire asked.

She was pinned with a glare from Raven, who was in too bad of a mood to realize how rude she was being.

"How about we don't Starfire? I am in the middle of something very important and No. You can't help. You would only interfere."Raven turned back to her book.

Starfire's smile faltered even more before moved on to Robin. She stood before him and opened her mouth to say something but Robin, who was frustrated at the lack of information about Slade coming in, snapped at her.

"Could you please move out of the way Starfire? I'm busy and you are just being useless standing here! Go do something and annoy someone else!"

He turned his back on her.

Starfire's smile almost dropped completely, but she soldiered on. Maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg would talk to her.

"Hello friends. May I play the video games?" She asked happily.

They didn't even bother looking away from the TV scene, much too involved in their video game to bother with Starfire.

"I'm sorry Starfire but I really don't think you can keep up with us." Cyborg said.

"Yea," BB added in callously and almost carelessly "No offense, but you can't even speak proper English. How do you expect to play this game?"

Starfire's happy mask dropped completely as she backed up from them all, and gazed at them with despair. If they had looked up, the would have seen the pain and desperation in her gaze. The would have seen the first crack in her perfect mask.

"But they were too absorbed in their own lives to notice her." She thought mockingly.

**Right then and there she vowed. **

**If they weren't going to help her, she was going to help herself**

**The only way she knew how**

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Walking into the nightclub, she remembered her promise.

She was going to help herself, the way she knew how.

If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to face the Titans until tomorrow

As she emerged herself in the drunken debauchery going on inside,

Drinking, taking drugs, and flirting dangerously,

She swore she heard a dark voice utter,

_**Welcome Back **_

But maybe it was just the Ecstasy and her own demented mind talking.

* * *

**Read and Review please. **

**Should I continue this story? **


	2. Shattered Mask, Hidden Darkness

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Anyway, This is a Brand New Plot Bunny that's been bouncing around my head. You always hear about Ravens Dark Past and about her being a tortured half demon and that's why she and Robin are so good together. They are both dark and understand each other Blah Blah Blah.**_

_**WHAT ABOUT STARFIRE! She was sold into slavery by her family and turned out to be owned by her sister that freaking hated her. She survived slavery for years in the comics where she was fucking tortured and Raped by any damn alien that came along. She was degraded in the WORST way possible. HOW could you forget that!**_

_**Wanted to explore the possible consequences her past would have on Starfire's Psych and What she hid behind her happy mask. We all know its impossible to always be that happy. **_

_**AN: Im using a mix of comic and animated history with a slight twist of my own. Mostly Comic **_

_**Sorry for my Rant. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter Inspired By:**__ Missing by Evanescence _

_**WARNING: Cutting, Angst, Implied Rape, Torture, Slavery, Possibly drinking and Drug Use, Implied Sexual Situations, slight implied incest**_

**Summary**: Starfire has always had that happy mask to hide the horrors of her past happens when her mask cracks and her past catches up with her? Can the Teen Titans save her from destroying herself? Or will she be overlooked as usual?

* * *

_**Welcome to Cracked Masks**_

* * *

Starfire stumbled in the tower at 7 am.

She knew Robin, the earliest riser, might be up already or maybe he wouldn't get up for another hour at least but she didn't want to take any chances. She had the biggest hangover in the history of the universe and almost no memory of the night before. She woke up at some guys house but she didn't think she slept with him.

**_At least she thinks she didn't ..._**

Collapsing on to the bed after a quick shower, snuggled under her covers, only to have someone knock at the door. Eye twitching, she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Yes?" She asked

Robin's deep voice floated through.

"Are you okay? You're usually up by now. We're eating breakfast."

Sighing, Starfire pasted a tired but happy smile on as she opened the door and lied through her perfect teeth, not even bothering to change out of the sheer white nightdress she had changed into. Hopefully, this would let her sleep in peace and cover up any more cracks in her mask until she got her memories under control. No need to worry her friends. They had enough to worry about.

"_**If they even notice" **_The traitorous voice in the back of mind whispered.

Smiling at Robin, and trying to prevent a flood of memories reserved for her nightmares and the deepest recesses of her mind, she missed Robins open mouthed stare and the lustful and indescribable glint in his deep blue eyes before he composed himself.

"I am fine Robin. I am merely going through Zigblag, what you would call a second "puberty".

Seeing her tired smile, and duller eyes, he accepted her explanation.

"I'll go tell the others. You go get some sleep."

Starfire's smile widened gratefully.

"Thank you Robin."

Robin smiled back at her and turned to go back to the kitchen.

Robin strolled back into the kitchen to the worried glances of the rest of the titans. He was worried earlier but she explained it.

"_She's lying" _a voice in his warned.

He ignored it. Why would she lie to them? He didn't even think she knew _how _to lie. Her alien puberty thing wasn't strange either. They had never studied her race or culture, so it could happen. Pushing away his doubts, he answered the worried questions that were thrown at him.

"Yes she's fine. She's just tired. She's go through some alien puberty thing."

Raven raised an eyebrow, fears forgotten.

"Didn't she already go through one of those."

Robin shrugged. "Apparently her race goes through two."

BB shuddered. "Why would anyone want to go through puberty twice?"

And just like that everything went back to normal and any worries about Starfire went to the back on their mind. They had breakfast and joked around and only occasionally glanced at the place Starfire would be. Everything would change with the arrival of the new guest. Hearing a knock on the tower door, Robin went to check it. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

_**"Donna?"**_

* * *

Several hours later, Starfire had gotten over her hangover. She was very happy about this and skipped over to her closet to change into her uniform. With a happy smile on her face, she walked into the living room, only to be reminded of the fiasco with her sister Blackfire. A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes in a black jumpsuit regaled the titans with a story about one of her successful pursuits.

"Then I punched him through a wall and he was down for the count."

She fist pounded Cyborg as they all laughed loudly, even Raven let out a little laugh. Feeling unwanted, Starfire almost left but not before Robin noticed her.

"Starfire" Robin called out, voiced fill with laughter and joy.

_**"A voice s**_**he **_**never caused" **_the bitter voice said

"This is Donna Troy, and old and good friend of mine."

Donna stepped up.

" So this is the famous Starfire."

The alien mentioned fell immediately into her mask, stepped back into the room, and reacted. She hugged the new girl.

"Hello Donna-friend." She said, all smiles.

Donna was released as the alarm blared and Robin leaped from the back rooms.

"Lets Go Titans, and you too Donna, its Slade."

With that said, the teen heroes rushed out and went to do their jobs.

* * *

Starfire wondered when everything had gone so wrong as she flew into her room at the tower and immediately began to smash everything.

Was it when she was overwhelmed with repressed memorys just as she was within range of Slade, the confrontation it led to afterwards, or that very moment when she walked in and saw Donna Troy.

_**"You are always being replaced by someone better than you. Just your mask is never good enough for them" **_The cynical and bitter part of her said in observation.

While she usually reacted with protest, this time she stayed silent. She laid on the floor, spent, exhausted, and emotionally numb.

The voice was right. It happened with blackfire and now Donna. She was being replaced so easily. Just the happy Starfire was never enough. She knew that if they couldn't be happy with happy Starfire, they would never be happy with the girl she really was or be ready for the huge burdens she carried. She would never be able to unleash herself fully and show the power she had locked away to be happy Starfire, the one she thought they wanted. They would never be happy with any of the masks, the parts of herself she had hidden away.

She breathed in sharply as memories plagued her, so fast they all blurred together and her grip on her sanity snapped.

* * *

_The sharp CRACK! of the whip as it fell heavily on her back-_

_Cruel laughter as she was forced to strip for the thing that would violate her over and over with no care for what she wanted-_

_Burning as she was used over and over and over-_

_The sick grin on BlackFire's face as she watched her sister be beaten bloody-_

_Her muffled cries of pain as she was gagged and experimented on-_

_The poison burning her alive as they inserted different liquids into her to see how she would react-_

_The glint of bloodlust in her bloodshot emerald eyes and the sight of an insane smile on her face as she stared at herself in the broken glass-_

_Delighted sick amusement on ugly faces burned into her mind as her slave mark was painfully cut into her skin with a burning hot blade-_

* * *

Needing something to clear her mind as she was mentally tortured, she ripped off her right glove and stared at the grotesque scar that marked her and would never let her forget the years she was used and abused without restraint.

_**Filth**_

A sudden animalistic fury took a hold of the princess as she grabbed a shard of glass from the broken lamp. She then swiped it swiftly through her scar and the breath exploded out of her as she regained a clarity of thoughts and the thing most precious to her after all she survived through to retain it, her sanity.

Starfire needed a mask that would be able to withstand this latest betrayal and thrive because of it. One who could stand up and express their opinions without restraint. One who would help Starfire keep the sanity she had and regain what she had lost not a moment ago, without her getting hurt.

A smile crept over her face as she found the perfect one, and she discarded the cheerful, naive mask as the new one got to work and found acceptable clothes. She was going to let go for a while and _live _regardless of anyone else. They would have to accept it and go along with her or be crushed.

The Starfire she was now,

the one who endured years of hellish slavery,

Endured being violated multiple times,

Being tormented,

Endured the betrayal of her family and country,

Of being used,

Endured sick fascination and the twisting of a sisterly bond,

Who had survived the most painful torture and body changing experiments,

Who had power and was not afraid to use it in fear of being controlled and dominated again,

and who reveled in freedom,

No.

She would accept nothing less.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_

_**Please and Thank you! **_

_**Ps: This story is just me testing the waters. I have no planned chapters and just let the plot come to me in moments of inspiration, like I do with all my stories, usually because of certain songs. So this may make updates irregular.**_


	3. Savage Mask, Hidden Past

_**Wanted to explore the possible consequences her past would have on Starfire's Psych and what she hid behind her happy mask. We all know it's impossible to always be that happy. **_

_**AN: I'm using a mix of comic and animated history with a slight twist of my own. Mostly Comic. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter Inspired By: **__Weight of the World by Evanescence_

_**WARNING: Cutting, Angst, Implied Rape, Torture, Slavery, Possibly drinking and Drug Use, Implied Sexual Situations, slight implied incest, Gore**_

_**WARNING: STARFIRE WILL BE DARK! She survived torture and slavery without ever really dealing with them. Just suppressing them. Safe to say she's going to be pretty messed up. What she deems justice and mercy, morally, may be far different then what society accepts. She's operates on a different set of rules. She will also be powerful! An effect of extra tests done on her in order for Blackfire to be set free. **_

**Summary**: Starfire has always had that happy mask to hide the horrors of her past happens when her mask cracks and her past catches up with her? Can the Teen Titans save her from destroying herself? Or will she be overlooked as usual?

* * *

_**Welcome to Cracked Masks**_

* * *

Hours later, She zipped the zipper up to the top, where it stopped at the top of her bust. The tight black leather jumpsuit molded to her every curve and showed her graceful neck and a hint of her bust. She figured that with a new mask or really just the showing of one of the worst parts of her came with a new costume. One fitting her new fearless, provocative, carefree, personality.

If they didn't accept happy Starfire, would they accept the twisted one?

She ran a tongue along one of the sharp fangs in her mouth. It was one of things she both disliked and liked about releasing her power. The power came with a slight physical transformation; however it made her more alluring to humans. She could deal with the fangs, since they had protected her before. The fact she could drink blood just like a vampire was also very appealing. Since her days in the past were surrounded by blood, she found comfort in it and relinquished the fact the fact that she was dominating the person she drank from; Just as she had been dominated so frequently in her life.

She bared her teeth in a feral smile as she remembered when she first discovered how useful these things were.

* * *

_:__**Flashback:**_

* * *

_Starfire smiled sadistically as she raced down the hall of the ship, throwing star bolts left and right. She reveled in the screams of pain as the filthy scientist died. Gripping the arm of the Psion closest to her, she slammed him to the wall with enough force that his spine snapped in half and with enough speed that the arm she was holding was ripped off. The Psion's blood splattered her face and she curiously tasted it with her tongue. _

_Her eyes widened delightfully at the orgasmic taste. It was WONDERFUL! Her glowing emerald eyes gained a predatory glint as she ran at another scientist. Sinking her now fanged teeth into the sick alien's neck, she nearly moaned out loud at the taste. She felt her power boost itself as she drained the Psion. Throwing the dry carcass to the side, she ran her tongue over her lips, collecting the last traces of the blood. _

_She laughed madly as she saw the other aliens pause in their pursuit of her and stare fearfully at the unstable princess. _

_"Bring it on" She purred. "Let's see if you can beat your own experiment." _

_Then she was gone in the blink of an eye, only a trail of corpses to tell where she had come and gone. _

* * *

_:**Flashback:**_

* * *

Pulling on her black high heel ankle boots, she heard the door slam and the titans file in.

She smirked. "Time to show them the new me."

Her smirk grew wider in anticipation.

The Titans filed in the house silently, later that night. Where they once would have been joyous and loud, there was only somberness. They had greatly offended a team member today; A team member that had never done anything but support them and cheer them up. Donna came in after them, feeling incredibly guilty. It wasn't her fault but she felt like it was.

* * *

_Flashback: _

* * *

_"Get him Starfire!" Robin yelled. Starfire prepared to shoot bolts out of her eyes when Slade flashed a horribly familiar symbol that was the cause of some of worst tortures. 3 chest pounds right over the heart and pointer finger to the center of the forehead. She froze, and dropped to the ground as she blanked out and was transported to when that symbol was last used. Even though she had killed most of the psions, she was still terrified of their torture methods. _

_"Where did he learn that?" She whispered. Slade winked at her and leapt away. _

_"Starfire! Why didn't you get him?" Cyborg yelled as the team crowded around her. Starfire didn't answer, instead only staring up blankly. _

_"You could have gotten him. What's wrong with you?" Raven said. _

_"I couldn't." Star said quietly, the fear in her eyes quietly fading as she returned to reality. _

_"Why couldn't you? Use your stupid powers!" Beast Boy yelled, frustrated. _

_"I couldn't." Starfire repeated more forcefully. _

_Robin sighed heavily, tired of not getting a reason why, he noticed Starfire had been acting weird for weeks. Maybe it would be best if she had some time off. "Since you can't use your powers, you can't be on the team. Give your communicator to Donna. She is more than capable of filling your spot. She has beams also, along with being stronger, faster, and with better hand to hand skills than you. Plus, she actually knows things about earth and we don't have to explain every thing to her. Take some time off and come back when you've fixed your problems"_

_Starfire looked around but the others didn't stand up for her. She only saw their angry and accusing stares. She nodded slowly, her eyes hurt but hard. _

_"So that's how it is. I see. Fine, but I'm staying in the compound. Here Donna, you can have this."_ _She dropped the walkie -talkie thing on the ground in front of an uncomfortable Donna. _

_"I'll be sure to welcome you home once you're done celebrating your new edition."_

_Then she flew away, leaving them all staring in the direction she left in. _

* * *

_Flashback: _

* * *

That was FIVE hours ago. They had gone to the pizza parlor but no one really had fun. They all sat in the living room and stared at each other. "Soo... Who's going to talk to Star first?" BB asked.

A voice interrupted them. "No need, I'm right here."

They turned to see a leather clad woman, her outfit tight enough to look like it had been painted on, with black ankle boots. She had long red hair, bright as a flame, tanned skin with an orange tint, and stunning emerald eyes. She was tall, 5'7 maybe if she took off the heels. She looked like Starfire but there was no happiness, no sparkle in her jade eyes. There was just disdain, hurt, and slight traces of amusement.

"Starfire?" Donna questioned, shocked, but not as much as the rest of the team.

The alien in question smiled a razor sharp smile. "The one and only. Welcome home Roomies."

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**Thank you!**

**An: And if it seems like the time line is rushed, it's because Starfire has been dealing with the memories for a while now and her mask is incredibly fragile when this fic begins. Any big event could shatter it once that first crack appears. ****Also, the change in the comic history is that instead of the Psions being attacked by Blackfire's army, Starfire frees her and instead of being captured by her sister for execution, Starfire made a deal with the scientists that she would allow them to experiment on her however they wanted with no struggling on her part if they freed her sister. They agreed and Blackfire was freed. When they met before Blackfire was released, Blackfire spat upon her chained sister, told the Psions to cause her as much pain as they could before they killed her and left. The next time they meet is on earth. Starfire stayed with the Psions for 6 months to a year and a half before killing off most of them and stealing a ship to fly to earth.**


	4. Discarded Mask, Hidden Secrets

_**Chapter Inspired By: **__What do you Want by Evanescence, Everybody wants something from me and Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless_

_**WARNING: Cutting, Angst, Implied Rape, Torture, Slavery, Possibly drinking and Drug Use, Implied Sexual Situations, slight implied incest, Gore**_

_**AN: All previous chapters have been slightly revised. **_

**Summary**: Starfire has always had that happy mask to hide the horrors of her past happens when her mask cracks and her past catches up with her? Can the Teen Titans save her from destroying herself? Or will she be overlooked as usual?

* * *

_**Welcome to Cracked Masks**_

* * *

Everyone's mouth dropped. This couldn't be Starfire! Starfire was cute, happy, and innocence practically radiated off of her, even with the skimpy purple uniform she usually wore. This girl... was like a more intense, redheaded version of Blackfire. There was a kind of suppressed tension filling the room as the titans stared at Starfire and she watched them with intense eyes.

"w.w.w, why the change Star?' Beastboy asked cluelessly.

Starfire ignored him and just continued to stare intensely with a blank face. The teens in front of her shifted nervously before a wolfish grin lit up her face and added a feral look to her features.

"I'm not a part of the team anymore, I don't have to keep up with innocent image you keep. I can be myself again. Bet you've never seen this side of me have you?" She questioned, tilting her head.

'No" Robin said mystified. "Why are you acting this way now? Why are you dressed like that?"

Starfire turned her head towards him and tilted it slightly. "This is how I really am. The Starfire you know was all an act. I thought that was a much better personality for an alien superhero. As I'm no longer a superhero, I'm free to be myself. As for why I'm dressed this way, besides it being much cuter than that purple uniform i usually wear, I'm going to a party at Midnight Rose"

Cyborg eyes bulged out. "You! Your going to a party at Midnight Rose! That club is so exclusive, it's almost funny!"

Star shrugged, her eyes glittering mysteriously. "I have connections. A...friend (you could call them) is having a party there. You know what, I'll even offer a peace offering. I'm sure I could get you in if you wanted if you wanted to go. To show there's no hard feelings."

Donna saw the hurt and something else she couldn't identify in Starfire's eyes and doubted her words. If the Titans went, she would go to protect her new friends (and her long-time crush). She didn't trust this Starfire.

BeastBoy jumped up, super excited. " Yeah, We're sorry about hurting you earlier but we can't risk it. So it's all good? Can we go?"

Starfire let a vague smile drift on her face. "Yeah everythings fine, We have to leave quickly though. Places to be, People to see. 15 minutes people. I suggest everyone comes, its going to be a interesting experience."

* * *

Starfire led the titans right to the front of long line right in front of the bouncer, ignoring the hateful murmurs and lustful glances that followed her. No one dared to say anything to her though, they knew who she was (or their friends did), what she would do, and who she knew. You didn't go up against the Party Queen of Jump City and hope to remain intact.

The burly bouncer bowed his head as she stared at him dispassionately. "He's in his usual spot Ms. Kori." She inclined her head regally, acknowledging his statement and led the group pass the bouncer, through the club (which looked like a normal club), and up the VIP stairs to a large door. She turned to the teen heroes with a sneer on his face and an icy look in her green eyes. " Listen, for tonight at least, your normal teenagers, okay? When you get back into your superhero personas, you better forget everything you see here or I'll definitively make you regret it. I know your weakness remember? Don't try to use anything against him later."

Donna narrowed her eyes at the redhead. That sounded like a threat, and no one threatened her. Where was the loving, friendly girl the team talked about so much. The girl she was talking to was nothing of the sort; Actually, she seemed more like a villain than a heroine.

Starfire must have felt Donna's eyes on her as she sneered in the girls direction before ignoring her completely. Starfire's whole demeanor changed slightly as she put a smirk on her face and walked through the door.

The titans followed the girl through the door but stopped to drop their jaws. The VIP lounge was a another floor with more special accomodations. It was alot nicer up here. They was also alot more drug and alcohol abuse going on up here. They could see people binge drinking, popping pills, and snorting cocaine. In the back, on a slightly raised platform sat a chair reminicent of a throne.

In that chair, sat a handsome man Antonio Benson, the owner of the club and the new Red-X's older brother. He had beautiful olive toned skin and a chiseled face from which piercing stormy gray surveyed the room, lighting up when they landed on an approaching red-head.

The Titans watched as the two approached each other, the crowd parting for naturally as if they could sense the pull the two had towards each other. Their draws dropped again as Benson grabbed Starfire and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that erupted in his body.

* * *

**Review! **

**This chapter was dedicated to _blackdeviouserose _and other reviewers for getting me off my ass and reminding me to spend my time doing something useful like cranking out chapters. :3**

**Ehh, not that great of a chapter and slightly short. I lost interest in this story at one point but now I'm motivated to write again. Meaning quicker updates hopefully. **


End file.
